


生南葬北（1-3）

by Makuraki



Category: jx3 主播rps
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 11:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makuraki/pseuds/Makuraki
Summary: ※是代发，本文作者：南方喵※CP兰摧玉折x花海，请勿ky拆逆※私设多，ooc有，双性设定，开车预警，不喜勿入※旧文补档自娱自乐产物





	生南葬北（1-3）

**Author's Note:**

> ※是代发，本文作者：南方喵  
> ※CP兰摧玉折x花海，请勿ky拆逆  
> ※私设多，ooc有，双性设定，开车预警，不喜勿入  
> ※旧文补档自娱自乐产物

1.

大漠孤烟泛起，烈日持续散发着高热，明明是要落西山，却像被定格一般，血红血红的。有一队人数不多的车队艰难却又迅速的行进在荒漠，人人都热得皮肤泛血色，仿佛下一秒就要自皮肤喷薄而出。

一支尾部插着孔雀羽毛的利箭嗖的穿过一层层热浪和风沙奔那队人马而去，射箭的人力气很大，箭身都带起蹭蹭的风声。领头在前面很清晰的听见这个声音，他回头的一瞬间，箭如同打进靶心一般刺入眉心射穿了他的头颅。

一箭毙命。

周围的人还没来得及反应，自家的头儿就死了。本就因为天气的原因内心浮躁，热浪下浮现骇人的海市蜃楼，没了头领的一群人一个个像是染了失心疯般竟然开始对着自己人下手。

射箭的男人抬起右手阻止了手下要去抓人的举动，眉梢都是讥讽：“有趣。”

等那队人都死得差不多了，这才叫手下的人上去收拾残局。人高马大的男人翻身从马上下来，摸出马鞍处的水壶，对着头顶烈日仰头喝下。

有手下小跑着过来：“少将军，随行的马车上有个活口，看样子不是他们的人。”

喝水的动作一滞，剑眉自下而上挑起：“男的女的？”

“男的。”

他继续喝水：”杀了。“

等手下说着遵命弯着腰走向马车的时候，男人蓦地想起什么，大叫一声等等，从鸣沙山的沙地上一路走下去。手下停住掀开车帘的动作，男人走到马车前，头刚探进去就被一只脚蹬在脸上。

手下一下笑出声，接受到男人马上退出来的阴沉表情之后立马闭上嘴。虽然被风沙吹得皮肤干燥，但是依旧看得出来男人长得还是很俊俏的，此时脸上一个浅浅的脚印，直让人发笑。

他扬扬手：“把人拉出来。”

手下却突然唯唯诺诺的，说自己可不敢过去，这男子有点凶，而且您不是不让杀吗。

“身为兰家军的副将，怎么这点勇气都没有。”男人恨铁不成钢的撮了口水，把水壶扔给那个他嘴里的副将，掀开马车的帘子就进去了。

这次没有被蹬，一个上半身还被绑着的男子正在试图把手上的绳子解开，旁边一堆零散的绳子，修长白皙的腿裸露在外，上面一圈圈青紫色的勒痕，重要部位被衣裳遮住。看样子刚刚蹬他脸上的就是眼前这双没有穿鞋子脚面全是血痕脚底满是灰的脚了。

“喂。”

那人听见声音也不理人，只顾低头自己挣扎着解绳子。衣裳上有零星血迹不过应该不是他自己的，从肩膀处衣裳就破开一道口子直至手腕，一头墨色头发凌乱的散在背后，光滑如上好的丝绸。露出雪白浑圆的肩头，随着动作在男人眼里晃动，像极了女子的胸脯。

男人喉咙一紧，饱经风沙的大手一把伸过去捏住人的下巴，强迫他抬头。

是一张比女子还要好看几分的脸，秀气的眉下一双眼平静如湖水，朱唇紧抿着不动声色的看着捏他下巴的人。然后抬起了脚，男人早有防备，身子已经附上去压住这人乱动的双腿。

“你真好看，叫什么？”

好看的人暗黑色的眼珠一转，并不理他。男人凑近了些，嘴中热气扑了人满脸：“我是驻扎在阴山的兰家军的少将兰摧。”

随后呼吸一重就附在了朱唇上，秀气男子眼睛陡地睁大，尽是不可置信。手被绳子绑着，双腿也被钳制住不能动弹，这不要脸的人撬开唇瓣就开始在口腔作乱，男子气急，牙齿狠狠一合，瞬间就有血从舌头上涌出。

兰摧吃痛把人放开，却没有生气，反而笑了起来，平日闻惯了战场上腥气冲天的浓重血腥气，手起刀落的时候刀下亡魂滚烫的鲜血都没有这会儿淡淡的闻起来舒服。

“登徒子。”男子终于说了一句话，却是骂兰摧的，声音好听得让兰摧更加兴奋，骨子里本就热爱漂亮的东西，现在眼前有个甚合心意的，也不管他男的女的是敌是友，一记手刀下去就把人打晕了。

兰摧抱着人从车上下来，副将已经把马牵了过来。他力气大得吓人，单手把人搂怀里，然后一脚踩住马镫上了马，叫人把他的披风拿来盖在了人身上，把身体包得严严实实只露出一张脸，而且还是面向着他的胸膛。

大漠深处开始刮起大风，远远就可以看见可以将人卷起来的风沙正向这边席卷而来。兰摧骑在马上，马儿在原地走动了几下，他问副将货物的情况。

“货物都在，江南叶家的一点不少，还好我们追得紧，不然叫这帮土匪给彻底抢走了。”副将一脸高兴的神情，在看到兰摧抱着的人却又不安起来：“少将军，这人来历不明，如果……”是那伙土匪一路的就不好了。

后面的话没有说出来就被打断，已经看腻胡人女子的兰摧盯着怀里身形长相都跟他们不一样的人，打心眼里欢喜：“哪里有长这么好看的土匪。”

副将之前没有看清楚车里的人什么样，自然不知道这人到底长了什么好看模样把他们头儿一下子迷住了。跟兰摧汇报完情况后，副将叫随行的士兵把追回来的货物都装点好，然后准备折返。

眼看着要天黑，再不出荒漠怕夜里在这里面迷路，收拾好之后，一行大概七八十人从鸣沙山头东北方向出发，去往黑戈壁。兰摧单手拉着马缰绳，问后面的副将天黑之前能不能进戈壁。

副将说按现在的行进速度可以，只是后面大风沙怕是会追上来，还是赶些为好。兰摧若有所思的看着前面一望无际的沙漠，跟副将说那就速度快些，然后狠狠的夹了一下马肚子，马一下抬高前蹄往前奔去。

马蹄之下尘土飞扬，遮不住兰摧脸上的笑意。

果然是在天色彻底暗下来进了黑戈壁，兰摧说在这歇几日，歇息够了就进阴山，这一趟差事就算完事。一个个下属都很高兴，连日不停歇的追赶土匪让他们的精神都高度集中，这会儿总算可以暂时休息，把营帐搭起来后纷纷吃着东西喝酒去了。

兰摧把还在昏迷的人抱进自己单独的帐内，叫了随行的侍女找了他备用的衣物过来，给人换上，准备把破损的衣裳丢出去的时候，从衣裳的衣襟内掉出来一个牌子和一把短匕首。

兰摧捡起来一看，牌子上面刻着两个暗金色的字，匕首通体金色，尾部也刻着两个很小的字，跟牌子上的一样。

“花海……”兰摧扭头看向塌上的人，当下了然，心道人长得好看就算了，名字都如此别致，真是越发叫人喜欢。

把东西放在榻边，他撩开账帘，出去跟已经喝成一片的士兵坐在一起。浓白色的马奶酒汩汩的流进杯子，然后被人一饮而尽，兰摧举着杯子叫旁边的人再倒一杯。

边给他倒酒的士兵边倒边说话。

“将军，带着一起来的那人是谁啊？”

兰摧晃晃酒杯递到唇边：“想知道？”

早就围着他成一圈的士兵都点点头，毕竟没见过他们家将军抱着人骑马赶路，还一抱就是一路。就算是以前将军最喜欢的那些个院里的胡人军妓，都没有这等待遇。要说什么一见钟情，大家是不信的。

兰摧喝完酒，眉目间都是开怀：“做你们的少将军夫人怎么样？”

有士兵一听觉得这个决定很是草率，说将军你不怕老将军扒了你的皮吗。兰摧喝得高兴心情非常的愉悦，也没有计较这个士兵说话的欠妥，说老子不怕。

等他喝完几杯酒水，有侍女走近在他耳边悄声说营帐里的公子醒了，正发脾气摔东西说要出去。兰摧唇一抿，酒杯往地上一扔，跟士兵们说他换个人堆喝，就起身往自己营帐走去。

侍女亦步亦趋的跟在身后，他在进去之前从怀里掏出一包东西让侍女去准备一些干净的水和吃的。兰摧扯开帘子进去，刚踏进一个东西就迎着面头而来，兰摧头一偏，东西打在帘子上，然后砸落在地。

是那把匕首。

不过扔的人没有用全力，不然是可以擦过兰摧的脸颊的。大概是之前被绑得太久，现在又睡了好几个时辰导致没有力气，兰摧看向床榻，上面坐起来的人脸上尽是薄怒。

“禽兽。”朱唇失色，苍白的吐出两个字。

看来他没忘几个时辰前自己被兰摧轻薄的事情，大抵是头一次被男人这样对待，心里的气愤从醒来就一直消散不去，现在看到那张俊脸更是气恼。

兰摧被骂得多了不以为意，只是这两个字从这人的嘴里出来别有一番味道，直把他叫得心痒痒，想把人按住再亲上一次。这样想着，行为也是这样做的，兰摧几大步过去。

“你叫花海，是吧？”

花海都没用正眼看他，鼻息间溢出一声冷哼，兰摧弯下腰把人放在床边的手按住，在人猝不及防的时候把人一把推倒。他生在边塞，体格比花海大上了一圈，压得人动弹不得。

身下的人气得耳朵都是红的，兰摧按住他的手不让他乱动，一个低头，就把那张叫他无比肖想的薄唇含住。避免再次被咬，直接隔开了牙齿。

“花海，花海，嗯？”

花海挣脱不得，曲腿使劲力气往兰摧下面踢去，兰摧躲了一下，就被人推开，握紧的拳头直直冲他面门而去，带着磅礴怒意。

兰摧躲过一拳又一拳，心想真是个小野猫，脾气还不太好，喜欢喜欢。

侍女轻声在帐外说东西端来了，兰摧也不跟花海闹了，轻巧的从床榻起来，叫侍女进来。侍女端着几碟糕点和一壶水放在了床榻不远处的桌上，随后就低着头退了出去。

花海全身都酸痛，之前跟土匪打架被下了阴招，武功一时恢复不了，不然眼前这个登徒子怕是要被他狠狠的揍一顿。

兰摧递给他一块糕点，花海一手打开说不要。然后自己下了床榻去桌前坐着。兰摧也不恼，跟着坐过来倒了一碗水递给他，花海看着那碗水，喉咙间一直干涩的提醒他这杯水应该喝。

“是草原带过来的水，没毒。”兰摧把碗又递了递，花海将信将疑的看着他，最终还是接了过去，捧在嘴边小口小口的喝着。

兰摧看着眼前人因为喝水而上下滑动的喉结，细细的青色血管在薄如蝉翼的皮肤上流动，身体深处蛰伏许久的欲望不动声色的涌上脑门，带着呼出的气都重了。

花海自然不知道这些，只是喝完水之后感觉四肢有些发软，以为是太累了就没有留心。等他站起来想去拿东西的时候，眼前却一花脚底一软，眼看着就要倒下去，就被揽进一个苍劲有力的怀抱。

“这……这水……”花海尽力的想找回意识，眼前却还是模糊一片，手无意识的抓紧身后人的衣袖。营帐的门早就被出去的侍女关紧，他张嘴已经说不出话，吐出来的全是热气。搂着他的人在他耳后忍耐着呢喃：“水没毒，可是……”

然后兰摧把花海打横抱起来，一步一步的走向床榻，把人轻轻的放在上面，解开花海腰间的衣带，露出内里的衣物，矫健强壮的身子也跟着压下去。

“有药。”

营帐烛火被一记飞刀打得熄灭，满帐潮湿浓浓春意就跟着一起隐没在戈壁的暗夜里。

2.

身下这人的皮肤香滑如之前喝下去的马奶酒，摸上去就可以按出红痕。之前让侍女下在水里的药已经开始起作用，花海漂亮的脸上满是红晕。朱唇张着难受的小声喘息，兰摧觉得这人哪里都是香的，伸舌进去就是一通纠缠。

之前亲手给他换上的衣裳早就被自己又脱下，兰摧看着浑圆白嫩的肩头，如羊脂般，只觉胯间巨物又涨了一分。虽然着急进花海身体，但是人总要有怜惜之心不是，兰摧摸黑从自己怀里摸出一盒膏，是之前出发的时候顺手拿的。

猴急的打开盖子，淡淡的香气就蔓延开，一把扯下花海的亵裤，手往私处去，却摸到了意料之外的东西。兰摧摸着一道缝隙，已经有滑腻的液体从那里冒出来。

两指从缝隙探进去，就是堆沓起来的东西。兰摧立马把手指抽出来下榻，点亮了烛火。花海衣裳敞开露出玉脂般的胸脯，双腿大张着，受了药物蛊惑手去碰自己的私处，口中不住的呻吟喘息。

兰摧在烛火的照射下把花海的手拿开，然后面前出现的淫荡春色让他眼睛都看直了。

不属于男子的东西潜伏在柔软丛林间，两瓣花唇正微微颤抖，而且已经充血，油腻腻的体液正汩汩从那道窄缝流出来，生生把兰摧看得更加气血翻涌。

阴阳人，兰摧以前只听过，并没有见到过。听闻阴阳人有女子的承欢处，而且比女子更为淫荡美味。但是按律法，一旦发现有阴阳人，就要被处死。之前把他打晕的时候，发现这人是有内力的，应该是会一点武学了，不然怎么可能活到现在。

这等宝物，让他遇着了，兰摧觉得自己那一脚没白挨。

他也不墨迹，直接两指挑开花唇，洞口早已经动情的大开着，一根指插进去，周围的肉就迫不及待的附上来，缠着手指不放，而那已经失了心智的花海更是发出一声听起来十分美妙的呻吟。

一指变为两指在一直流水的花穴浅浅的抽插着，另一只手捻着花蒂反复把玩，一直弄得如果核般大小才罢休。催情的药是草原对付不听话的胡妓用的，药性比一般媚药要烈，加上双儿本就放浪的身体特性，花海已经小声的啜泣出来。

烛火在桌上安静的燃烧着，帐内除了兰摧压抑的喘声，就是手指在花穴不断进出的渍渍水声，烛油顺着烛台流至桌面，像极了某种从身体出来的液体。

兰摧向来没什么耐性，战场上是这样，床榻上也是这样，以往想了抓着人就是做，也不管别人受不受得住，现在已经是忍到极限。三下两除二的把自己的裤子也给脱了，紫红色的阳物疼得他难受，只想进面前这幽静仙境去闯荡游历一番。

兰摧怎么想怎么做，狰狞巨物沾了体外那些滑腻的体液，在腿根处蹭了几蹭，按住花海的腰肢，捣进去的同时倾身把身下人微张的小唇给含住。进去得太急，花海被顶得往案头狠狠一撞，还好兰摧眼疾手快用手护住了。

大概是第一次，花海有些疼眉毛轻轻皱了一下，但马上被充实感盖过。宫道到底不同于女子，比女子的要为短浅些，阳物部分还露在外面，被花唇温存的攀附着。

兰摧大刀阔斧的在炙热的宫道进出着，身下人软成一摊水，就像水面一叶小舟找不到停靠处，只能跟随着他的动作随之浮浮沉沉。本就悦耳的声音被催情得平添几分妩媚，吐出来的吟哦呻吟比旁的不知美到哪儿去了。

青丝有几缕散落在床榻角落，发根都是香汗，上面两瓣唇就像下面两瓣唇一样，都紧紧的咬住兰摧不放。每每顶直花心处，都能带出身子不住的颤抖。

这对于兰摧来讲，实在是太爽利了。马奶酒的后劲一上来，本就硕大的阳物更是涨大一分。肉洞生生被撑至极致，淫水不断的从结合处淌出，滋润着在体内开拓疆土的粗长肉刃。

兰摧生在草原长在草原，作为边疆男子的器物是要比寻常人的大些，花海有些承受不了就开始呜咽。看这花海身量和容貌，倒是跟之前见到的江南叶家的小公子并无两样，估摸着也是那一处地方出来的人了。

比他小了一圈的人被操弄得眼角发红，双手无力的放在床榻，无助的揪着身下褥被，指节都泛白。白日里的小野猫现在毫无还嘴能力，兰摧兴奋得很，强烈的征服欲涌上心头，身下挺动得更是用力。

许是因为头次承欢，花心一经肉刃冠头顶撞，禁不住溢出更多淫液的同时有那么一丝痛感，花海胸脯两粒茱萸充血挺立，自己的花茎颤巍巍的吐着水。

双重欲火，太刺激了。

兰摧的肉刃被热烈的吮吸着吞吐着，别样的体验爽得他找不着北，酒劲上头就把人翻了个身，后入着开始抽插，淫水自洞口泞成一小股水流淌在被褥。

膻味弥漫，水声此起彼伏，肉刃在谷间肆意的穿梭，两片像水煮过的肉片吸着肉刃根部不放，抽出来亮晶晶的一片，插进去就能让身下的人喘叫出声。

这样反复捣弄花心几百下，兰摧感觉自己的千万子孙叫嚣着要进谷道深处，就又把花海抱起来面对他，再缓缓压下去。狰狞悍物丝毫不拖泥带水，破开最里面的关口，抵住，阳精破闸而出的在宫道喷洒。

同时兰摧感觉自己的冠头被绞紧，花海身体深处一股热液淋头而下，而花茎也随着高潮吐出精液，花海顿时像个没了生气的破布娃娃，在床上沉沉的睡了过去。

长途跋涉本就劳累，马奶酒后劲一过，又经历了一场舒服的情事，兰摧困顿不已，就着插入的姿势拥着人也睡了过去。

戈壁外圆月悬挂，带着冷清的洒在驻扎在一起的帐营上，有侠客骑着骏马打西边狂奔而来，在寂静的戈壁大漠留下一串急且深的马蹄印。

戈壁的辰初时分，已经有浩气盟载着晶矿往目的地缓慢的行进，偶有恶人弟子来作乱都被护卫给打了回去。

花海醒来的时候只觉全身都要散架了，之前被朝廷通缉，从长安流窜到这边界草原之地，大意被有心之人下了阴招，内力封闭，把他绑了妄图带回朝廷领赏金。

然后，花海动动身子，瞬间五雷轰顶。明显是男子的坚硬器物插在他下面，随着他刚刚动那一下子还有苏醒之势。花海大骇，回头就看到昨天轻薄自己的男人。

自称兰家军的少将兰摧。

盛怒上头，昨天扔向兰摧的匕首已经被兰摧捡了放在案头上，花海想也不想的手往后一摸，摸到匕首尾端拿过来抽出白晃晃的刀子，直直的朝着兰摧脸上扎去。

在花海动的时候就已经醒了的兰摧身子一偏，刀子扎在了床褥上，被褥从花海身上滑落，身上青紫的痕迹暧昧的暴露着。刀尖陷进去怕是有两寸长，足以可见花海的气愤了。

因为兰摧往后退，花海体内的器物也跟着退出来，带出拉丝一般的感觉，胶着的耻毛离开攀附的器物，都发出细微的声音。昨晚上兰摧射进去的东西汩汩的从肥厚的两瓣肉片里流出。

“……畜生。”

薄唇吐出两字，花海眼底血丝泛起，强行运着气海把刀子拔出来，再次向兰摧刺过去，然而身子昨晚上被狠狠的折腾了一次，残留的软筋散又发挥效力，刀身刺偏的同时直往兰摧怀里倒去。

兰摧接住人的同时手腕用力把刀子从花海手中打出，刀飞出去最后落在地上，发出清脆的响声。兰摧把人双手钳制在腰后，张嘴就把花海双唇咬了道小口子。

“哟，美人儿是在投怀送抱吗？”兰摧伸舌把口子溢出的细小血珠舔去，空出一只手双指并拢就一下插进暴露在空气里的花穴。花海被捅了个猝不及防，挣扎间头抵住兰摧肩头往下滑。

兰摧浅浅的进出，粘液满手，在花海耳边又是啃咬耳廓又是对着耳洞吹气：“昨晚上，你很是热情，这里……”然后一下子插了彻底，花唇直接含住了指蹼，顺着掌心和手背流着水。

“一直咬着不放呢。”

污言秽语在耳边不听都不行，本就天生淫荡的身子已经让花海这二十几年痛不欲生，这会儿被陌生人知道而且还被这人下药进去了一通，恨得闭眼咬牙，只想咬舌索性自尽了去。

兰摧抽出手指抬手大力的捏住他的下巴：“怎么，这就想死了？”

花海眼里都快喷出火来，奈何内力恢复不了身体完全动弹不得，花穴一直流着水，无比的渴望有东西可以进去玩耍一番。兰摧把人抬高了些，早已高翘的阳物顶开缝隙就插了进去。

昨晚上感知不了的尺寸现在通过下面清晰的传递给花海，冠头顶住花心的时候他心里直发怵，只感害怕，脚趾都蜷缩起来，连被人强要了的耻辱都被抛至脑后。

“不……不要……”微弱的抗议声淹没在接下来不留余力的冲撞中，被昨晚上的精液弄得胶着的耻毛有些硬硬的，在交合过程中又被淫水打湿变软。

爽利的感觉还是顺着已经被操熟的窄洞往上爬到脊背再到后脑勺，最后侵袭着理智。玉手由抵着兰摧的胸膛变为环住兰摧的脖子，娇喘吟哦声不断从两片薄唇吐出，让兰摧更加的用力。

“啊……不……”

“慢……呜……慢点……”

好一个糜烂荒淫的场面。

侍女端着水盆安静的站在帐外，面不改色的把里面的活春宫听了个透，等里面完事之后再象征性的轻声告知一声，撩开帐帘进去了。

低着头把水盆放在案头，也不看两人一眼，躬身向兰摧说副将找他有事商谈，随后就出去了。兰摧把盆里帕子拧得八成干，把已经晕过去的花海身下擦拭干净，穿上衣服，盖上被褥，自己就起来了。

那把被他打落的刀子在地上静静躺着，兰摧沉思片刻还是把刀子放了回去，出了营帐。早已等候在外的副将给他披上披风，跟着一起去了黑戈壁留守的唐军营。

戈壁留守的唐军要查看通关文牒，而文牒在兰摧身上，只能由他亲自过去。嘴里咒骂着这些唐军烦人得不行，一点都不如草原上的回纥族人爽快。

他在那里停留得挺久的，估摸着是这里的头儿，一直百般刁难他，让他几番想破门而出，心里只想着什么文牒，老子不吃这套。这皇帝老儿嘴上说着什么互市，老子帮你追货你卡老子过境。

旁边副将一直扯着兰摧的袖子不让他发作，然后在两人出去的时候被兰摧狠狠的踹了一脚，副将不敢叫疼，只能忍着，随从牵马过来在副将耳边说了一句话，副将脸色瞬间复杂。

“少将，昨天那个公子……”副将忐忑的开口，冷不丁遇上兰摧面无表情的脸庞，又吓得赶紧低头，不敢再说话。

“他怎么了？”

“他……他把侍女打伤，逃了。”

兰摧没说话，翻身上马，拉了一下马缰往他们的营帐方向奔去。马跑得急，过处都是翻扬的尘土，等兰摧到了地方，急切的几步跨至自己的营帐处，撩开帐帘，里面空无一人。

被打伤的侍女捂着手臂跪在地上，生怕受责罚。兰摧深吸口气，倒是没什么动作。

“一个人都看不好，养你们吃什么的！”

“往哪跑了？”

侍女低声回答：“阴山方向。”

兰摧回头叫副将赶紧整顿即刻准备出发，花海身上药效还没过，进了阴山如果遇上在交界处的族人，怕是凶多吉少，一刻也耽误不得。

有士兵哀嚎几声，还是照着命令去了。在兰摧一行人出发的时候，一直赶路的侠客到达了唐军营，摘下斗笠，一张俊脸叫人看了脸红。

戈壁快要接近午时的太阳毒辣无比，风沙吹袭，又是一个阳天。

3.

天宝四年，阴山以北，回纥族治下，商路途径点得以安全使用，来往人士众多。

有一脚步略为虚浮漂移的人从戈壁方向来，赶着牧羊的胡人从他身边路过，不免得多看了几眼这美貌之人。

腰肢酸软，花海勉强撑着身子，之前走得急，来不及把头发束挽起来，只能披散在一身白衣后面。见有人看他，花海十分冷淡的看回去，朴实的胡人大哥陡地一顿，忙躲开了去。

花海拉了拉领子，之前兰摧留下的痕迹都淤青一片，在白皙皮肤上很是扎眼。一想到那个不要脸之人，花海就恨得牙痒痒，只想把他生吞活剥了，等他内力恢复就是这人的大限。

身下一直扎扎实实的痛，想是承受巨物许久的缘由，花唇一时半会都没有得以闭合，一路上如同失禁般缓慢的淌着清水。等他走到路边的茶馆，已是险些脱力。

草原住民向来热情好客，见来了个外族人，就连忙迎了上来，问他喝些什么。他低声说一碗凉茶就行，店家好生答应着，自后面大锅舀了一碗茶递了过来，碗口有些缺口，花海也顾不得了，一口气饮尽。

花海从怀里摸出一粒丸子，再要了一碗清水，就着吃了下去，丸子味甘又带苦，花海一张脸皱在一起。过了一宿多，希望这药还有效用。

这里离阴山黑市还有一些路程，花海买了一匹马，把他之前从兰摧账内顺出来的一枚玉佩给换了出去，店家看着这块成色极好的玉，高兴得很，急忙把马给洗刷干净，牵给花海，还送了一些干粮。

花海刚刚试着运了一下功，气海翻涌升腾，已是在慢慢恢复，他松了口气，翻身上马，跟店家抱拳作别之后，一刻也不停的赶路。

京城一个官员被他杀死在教坊内，还在宫妓身上耸动快活的人，下一秒就悄无声息的死在牡丹花下，也无憾了不是。绑在后脑勺遮脸的黑巾松开，让宫妓瞧见了，花海也觉得无所谓。

然而好死不死这官员是个七品副尉，朝廷追究了责任，那个不小心看到他样貌的宫妓吓得把他供了出来，这才被满城通缉。

行刺生涯头一次出事，花海直接脱离组织奔往北疆，遇上叶家商队被抢，着了奸人的道。不然，哪里会被一个流氓给欺负了去。

身体像知道他想些什么，腿根适时的发痛，心里越发恨的同时离黑市也越来越近。

等花海到了地方，天已经完全黑了，他走之前嘱咐了那个茶馆老板，万万不能说他曾路过那，不仅防着那兰姓将军，也防着一位一直追着他不放的京城侯爷。

找了一家比较隐秘的客栈，花海之前寻了一个斗笠遮脸，要了一间上房之后，洗了身子，上了床蒙头就睡，门是从里面锁好的，他也不担心。

这一睡不打紧，醒来居然已经是三天后，花海动动身子，已经全部恢复。腹中没有半点油水，饥肠辘辘，于是叫客栈老板送点饭菜来。

小二在门前端着东西，花海一身松松垮垮的就去开门。兰摧留下的痕迹未消，浅又暧昧的在他身上隐约浮现，花海接过去之后见他还不走，视线一直黏在他身上，顺着视线看过去，脸色瞬间冷了：

“看什么呢？”

店小二面红耳赤的赶紧下去，花海准备关门，却被一手拦住，他抬眸，就看到了熟人。

来不及细想，花海手里饭菜往前一推，被熟人半空劈开，想把门关上，奈何反手就被那人抓住推进屋。

“这么久不见，还对熟人出手的吗？”花海被限制行动，那人把背上的刀盾拿下来放在圆桌上，开口声线沉稳：

“你这杀了人就算了，还被人看到模样，我不动手，顶头那位要殃及无辜了。”

花海冷静的用手肘抵住他的腰腹：“这天大地大的，抓不到不是很正常？”

“伍侯爷大人有大量。”冰凉的匕首抵上那人的脖颈，花海灵巧的挣脱出来：“放我这次，我给您一个交代。”

伍贰冷眸冷脸，刀尖就在他血管处，“多久？”

“半个月。”

花海手中匕首扑了空，他按住圆桌边沿，伍贰早已不知所踪，属于苍云军的冷冽气息却还未消散，他背后迅速冒起了一层细密的汗。

平稳了呼吸，花海又重新叫了人送东西上来，只是要求换了一个店小二。

花海在黑市呆了怕有一个多星期，早出晚归的，客栈的人也不知道这位客官是做什么的。

他遇到兰摧的人就躲，遇到伍贰的人也躲，花海觉得自己像个偷情的祸水一样，东躲西藏的生怕被人抓了去浸猪笼。

今晚上又回来晚了，全身疲惫，只想倒头就睡。推门进去的时候，花海察觉到一丝不对劲，想退出去，脚刚往后踏了一步，手腕被抓住，一把就扯了进去。

伴随着一声“拿了我的玉佩想溜到哪儿去”，花海进了一个怀抱。

花海不知道兰摧怎么找到这儿的，但可以肯定的是这个玉佩直接暴露了他的行踪，聪明一世糊涂一时，躲得再怎么好，他的玉肯定不是寻常的玉。

“好久不见？”兰摧比他高了一个头，居高临下的把他的手反剪在他腰后，一手捏着他的下巴迫使他抬头。

花海看着他，身体条件反射的一直发抖，发自内心的恐惧爬上心头，开口说话都是失了调子：“你……你放开……”

兰摧状若孩童笑得无辜：“我不。”

这里除了他们两个没别的人，刚刚短暂的交手让花海发现他不是兰摧的对手，想跑估计很难，他咬牙，问兰摧到底想怎么样。

兰摧把他又拥紧了些，“你猜我想怎么样。”

胯下巨物沉甸甸的一包，顶在花海小腹，弄得花海耳朵尖都瞬间红成一片。花海在这方面是很羞怯的，以前还是自己做了个黄粱美梦湿在身下，自己套弄着当作了开苞。

那个隐秘的地方，倒是从未被物件进去过，打小就知道自己身体特殊的花海时刻清醒着头脑，就怕一个不小心失了身。

千防万防，没有防得住这匹狼。

现下被进过他身子的人捉弄，心里头有些恼，凭空冒出来的力气让他把人挣开，然而下一瞬间，就被察觉他想跑路的兰摧拦腰从背后搂住，看似轻轻一搂，然而腰间手上的力气却不容轻视。

兰摧也不跟他废话，一手搂住人，另一只手挑开腰带，伸进内里，越过玉茎来到幽密的那处，不留情的直接捏住了花核。

下体猝不及防被这么来一下，花海惊呼一声痛之后身子不住的弯下去，兰摧的物件咄咄逼人的戳在臀缝，让布料都陷进去。

兰摧手上玩弄着最外面两瓣花唇，手指缓缓划过堆沓在一起的嫩肉，分开一些在指腹间揉捏，手指根都是湿漉漉的，指尖轻轻的刺进去，使得花海愈加揪紧他的衣袖。

“……呃嗯”

花海的双腿止不住的发软，几番要滑下去都被兰摧提着站住。手随着兰摧手指往体内深处插弄的频率，从揪紧兰摧的衣袖变为抓着他放在他腰间的手臂上。

兰摧的低笑声喑哑又诱惑：“你看你，我还没进去，水就流了这么多。”

说完还恶劣的在里面狠狠的捏了一把软肉，换来花海带着推拒的：“呜……”

身体的那道保护的屏障早就被兰摧给破了，那晚上花海迷迷糊糊的，还没觉得多痛，就被带上情欲的高潮，这会儿被手指深入，越过保护膜那个地儿之后要往宫口去，花海急忙按住兰摧的手：

“别……别进去……”

兰摧难得的停了，“手指满足不了，是吗？”

花海想摇头反驳，身体却诚实的溢出一股新鲜的淫液，把兰摧留在他体内的手指浇了个彻底。他是想抵抗的，然而身体对于这个男人的记忆跟眷念让他心里发麻，多天没有纾解的欲望在他下腹流窜，逼得他就范。

他倒在兰摧身上，身体软成一摊水，会阴处早被淫水淋得湿透湿透的，而且多余的水正顺着腿跟往下淌，兰摧大手一抹，就是满手湿滑。

兰摧把手指间的粘液放到嘴边，轻轻的舔了一下，舔舐的声音听得花海户内躁动不已，矜持也顾不上了，贴在兰摧胸膛喘气：“做不做？不做放我走。”

做，怎么不做。

兰摧行动代表语言，把软了腿脚的花海打横抱起，放在床上之后也不磨蹭直接把人衣服亵裤扒下来扔在床尾，花海主动的大张着双腿，腿间美景展露无余。

反正已经交过欢，头次经历也被兰摧拿了去，硬碰硬最后疼的还是自己，索性这会儿放开点，还能得到些快乐。花海是羞怯于床事，现在跑不了，也坦然。

兰摧见刚刚还想要反抗的小野猫安静的雌伏在他身下，胸腔那颗心脏像被热油滚过一般，烧得马上就要起火。那点找了人将近半个月，结果就在他不远处的恼火荡然无存，当下只想赶紧进那仙境游历温存走上一趟。

花海的滋味只有兰摧知道，紧致的窄洞咬得他欲仙欲死，体内嫩肉攀附吮吸着他的家伙的时候，那种感觉，什么都比不了，谁也赶不上。

忍了欲念这么久，还好最后找到了承载他疯狂欲念的人。

花海眼睛在看到兰摧阳物的一瞬间立马闭上，而且难堪的侧过脸去，纵然做好了心理建设，那物的尺寸这么直观的跳入眼里，惊惧还是不可避免的涌上心头。

会不会被捅穿？带着这种惧意，花海感觉兰摧的手在抚摸自己的私处，瑟缩了一下。

兰摧看到下面的花唇微微翕开含住自己手指的边缘，有热液动情的从阴户缓缓流出，体毛胶着在玉茎周围，玉茎顶端也在流着眼泪，一小股一小股溢出来。

那道炽热的视线，闭着眼的花海都可以感受到，他嘴唇微动，被情潮感染的声线嘶哑：“你，别看了。”

随后兰摧就把阳物抵在了花唇边，蹭动几下沾了一些滑腻的汁水，两手用力的把两瓣花唇给掰开，进了一个头到微张的内里，撑开之后手抽开去，按住了花海的腰。

兰摧轻飘飘开口，“我进去了。”

粗粗的一根就落着力的往花海身体里进，之前两次欢好的记忆都太模糊，这次意识跟身体都处于清醒的状态，兰摧那根东西的形状跟大小就特别清晰的在脑海映射出来。

“啊嗯……别进了，啊！”一声拒绝戛然而止，短促的音节被激烈的插入抽出拦住，花海陡然睁开眼，兰摧那张俊脸就映入眼帘。

大抵是之前捉弄花海忍得太久，兰摧鬓角都是汗水，凝成一滴滴的洒在花海胸膛、脖颈处，承欢之人如玉的皮肤在烛火下成赤色，像被煮熟一般。

花海只觉得自己身上起了很多汗，从身体深处喧嚣而出的热烈把他烫得意乱情迷，兰摧挺着腰在他身子进出，没有什么技巧，就是宛若猛禽野兽一般释放开来的天性。

孽根在谷道肆意驰骋，如同脱缰野马一样的劲头折腾着里面的嫩肉，每每顶至花心，就恶意的停在不动，再在花海自己弓腰自己送上来的时候突然戳刺一下。

这时候花海就会浑身一抖，花心不设防的一下就吐出一摊潮水浇在阳物的茎冠上，刺激得兰摧重重的、急促的喘息出声。

花海身子被肏开之后，就尝到了一点得趣的滋味。庞大的快乐从被狠狠操弄的地方蔓延上来，那根东西变换着角度在他体内碾、压、刺、划，简直要把人逼疯。

花海不得要领的搓揉着自己的命根，略显生涩的本能反应让兰摧留意了下。

“你，头遭？”

兰摧喘着气问，花海的反应诚实不做作，都遵从本心的迎合他，高潮来得快去得也快，那天晚上自己也喝了点酒想不起来具体，回忆起来的大概也只是自己的家伙被吸着舒服得要归西。

不过想想也是，如若不是头一次，也不会像个丢了清白的大闺女一样，跟自己刀刃相向，虽然打不过自己，但是他刚刚摸着他的手腕，也知道花海恢复了内力，只是－－

他看着身下被他肏着的人，迫于身体的自然反应跟他交合，被迫都是如此美味，如果是两情相悦呢？那不得爽上天，思及此，兰摧打心眼里的想把花海变成自己的人。

身得到了不够，心也要。

他低头撬开花海的唇，交换了一个绵长的吻之后，兰摧咬着人的耳朵说话，“跟不跟我？嗯？”

他是第一眼看到花海就喜欢得不得了，特别是那一副骂着他畜生的高清模样，跟现在在他身下任他摆弄的样子形成了强烈的对比，骨子里藏着的那点草原人的野性就被激发得一滴不剩。

满心满眼的只想把人肏死在床上。

花海整个人如同刚被从水里捞出来，汗津津，湿淋淋，腰上隐隐发酸，花穴被撑开至极限，已经是说不来话，只能轻声的呻吟，两只手如柳骨无力的摊在身侧。

兰摧往里抽插时候膝盖顶上花海的手，把人带回了些意识，“什么？呃……”

管他回答什么，反正在兰摧这里，这人从今晚开始，就是彻底是他的了。他想起他进客栈之前把那个盯着花海行踪的人给弄死了，就勉强当做聘礼了吧。

兰摧卡着花海的腰，慢慢的退出来，柱身亮晶晶一片，水淋淋的。然后把手指伸进了花海嘴里，模仿交媾的动作不停的在里面翻搅，花海柔软的舌在指间跳跃滑动，口诞顺着嘴角不停滑落。

“你以后，就是我的人了，知道吗？”

逐渐恢复意识的花海狠狠的咬了一下在嘴里的手指含糊的说：“滚。”

兰摧把他两条腿架到肩上：“滚？这时候了，还嘴硬？”

说完把褥被塞在花海腰下，摆动着腰把自己的命根子送进了花海身子里，结合的滋味太爽利。高温的体内绞着粗大吞吐，每每插进深处突破宫口的时候，总能换来花海一声高亢的浪叫。

子宫内更加的潮湿炙热，那是阴阳人的宝地，如果把种子留在里面，会不会像女子一样怀上孩子？兰摧越想越兴奋，一刻也不停直直往宫内送。

花海除了舒服之外，还感觉到了一丝丝难压的痛感，身体最重要之处被不留情的贯穿着，深然的痛席卷，花海仰着头，露出漂亮的下颚线。

胸前一直没有得到照顾的两粒泛红发肿，挺立着在兰摧眼里来回晃动，兰摧脸色微变，手上已经来不及通过思考直接把花海整个人从床上捞起来，坐在了他身上。

因为姿势的原因，阳物直接进了最里面，花海疼得面部表情变样，撑着兰摧的肩膀就要起来，兰摧却死死的按住他的腰，嘴上咬住花海胸前的乳珠。

“啊……！！！”

“疼……别咬……嗯啊”

花海觉得自己的胸肉都要不是自己的了，巴掌大小的胸肉上面水光粼粼，兰摧舔了个遍，舌尖卷着乳晕，牙齿刮着乳首，腰上发狠的向上的顶着，一下比一下用力。

“兰摧！！！”

花海这声总算是把发着疯的人拉回来，兰摧压着他的脖颈鼻尖对鼻尖，热气喷在他脸上，两个人都被汗打湿，身上黏糊糊的。

兰摧温存的亲了一下花海，亲一下，又亲一下，最后含住那两瓣薄唇，柔情的交换着彼此的唾液。

两个人的头发早已交缠在一起，也分不清哪撮是谁的了。花海被压下去，下面是堆起来的被褥，身体就弓成一弯新月。

自己大概是疯了吧。花海看着身上的男人想，然后投入似海情欲里。

习武之人的腰肢一贯柔软有力，被折成什么样都没事，只是现在发软得不行，兰摧一直按着他进出，再怎么有力气最后也没被消磨没了。

不过实在是爽得找不到北，脚趾都蜷缩着，小腿肚舒服得直打颤。兰摧的阳物青筋盘虬暴起，淫水在上面被带出来之后又跟着再挤进去，粘稠似胶。

这么对着花心捣弄，花海总有种自己下面要被肏坏的错觉，花核充血肿大的摩擦着兰摧茎身，本是黄豆大小现在被磨得如同花海白日里吃的梅子的果核般。

屋里尽是此起彼伏的啪啪声，兰摧不停的卷着他的舌头，舌根都发麻，花海半阖着着那双把兰摧迷得神魂颠倒的眼，眼里除了兰摧的头顶就是床的帐幔。

帐幔在他眼里和兰摧深入浅出的动作一起晃动，迷了眼。

也不知道这样持续了多久，外面打更的人都吆喝了两轮，兰摧差不多半个月没有泄身，想得不行，反正花海也恢复了内力，就往尽兴处摆弄。

到最后花海感受到户内一热，知道这人终于泄在了他体内，疲惫得闭上眼睛。

兰摧射了个痛快，花海只觉闭着眼都在泛着花，潮水大片大片的从门户里翻滚出来，直接顺着还楔在花海体内的巨根流淌出来，阳物都堵不住，可见量之大了。

一种劫后余生的感觉油然而生，意识都模糊，花海整个人仿佛马上要散架，他体力到底不比兰摧，被这样狠狠的折腾了一次之后只想睡觉。

兰摧的子孙灌了花海满肚子，小腹都稍稍隆起，兰摧就着姿势俯身去亲他，被躲开之后，衔住了他小巧的耳垂，沙哑的声音不断的说着臊人的话：

“你说，吃了这么多，这里，”手上按压了一下花海的腹部，射进去的东西就从窄窄的缝隙里淌出来，“会不会怀上我的种？”

身下的人抖了一下，却没有说话，兰摧眸色一暗，捞起花海酸软无力的两条腿环在腰上，徐徐把自己的东西抽出来之后，用冠头抵住花蒂，缓慢的研磨着往下移动，到了还未闭合的穴口处，顶端破开开口，径直的捅了进去。

不知疲倦的狰狞阳物在宫道里行进，花海被捅得往床头送，又被兰摧卡着腰拉回去。兰摧沉着腰用力的干着花心，劲全使在顶端，花海终于受不住，哀叫连连。

花海眼皮抬开就是满目水雾蒙蒙，全身都在抗拒兰摧的捣弄，又逃脱不了。肉红色的巨物在短浅宫道九浅一深，兰摧厚重的男性气息磅礴凛冽，把人从里到外穿了个透。

屋内呻吟声水声不绝于耳，一响，就是整整一夜。

“侯爷，出去盯梢的兄弟没回得来。”

一直监视花海的伍贰看着来报信的属下，剑眉动了动，依旧面无表情，“之前让你打听的，叶家商队出阴山了吗？”

“出了，越公子也在。他跟叶家小少爷坐的一辆马车，这会儿怕是要到太原了。”

属下斗胆多说了一句：“依属下看，这花海抓不住也无妨，现在还跟兰家扯上了关系，您看是否可以……”

后续的话在接收到伍贰冰冷的视线之后吞回了肚子，伍贰手指点着桌面，思虑了许久，才让属下去准备下东西。

“你让两个人跟着叶家商队回扬州，然后把公子送回藏剑之后直接回京城。顺便准备点东西明天去拜访下兰老将军。”

“是。”


End file.
